To Die Would Be An Awfully Big Adventure
by 1DBromances
Summary: Harry smiled through the tears. "To die would be an awfully big adventure." He laughed heartbrokenly as he quoted what Louis had said a couple of months back. "It's true isn't it?" He looked up, but there was no one there to answer his question. Harry/Louis Larry Stylinson


**One-Shot: **To Die Would Be An Awfully BiG Adventure.  
**Word count:** ~ 1500-ish  
**Characters/Pairings: **Harry/Louis  
**Summary: **Harry smiled through the tears. "_To die would be an awfully big adventure." _He laughed heartbrokenly as he quoted what Louis had said a couple of months back. "It's true isn't it?" He looked up, but there was no one there to answer his question.  
**A/N:** I know that I should probably work with anything except this, but this just hit me and I needed to write it! So here it is.  
**Warnings:** *Spoiler* Character death, you might cry.

* * *

Harry looked over at the smiling Louis that was sitting on the pink velvet couch that was proudly standing in their gray living room. They'd had a pretty long and loud fight about that couch which was silly now that Harry is thinking back at it.

"It doesn't look as awful as you thought, did it now Haz head?" The elfish looking boy is smiling widely and Harry thought about how much he loved that stupid grin that made him fall in love with the stupid boy in the first place. He moved swiftly around the couch and plonked himself down at the soft couch and placed his head in the other boy's lap.

"Maybe not _as_ awful as I thought, but it still looks awful." Harry grinned and pushed his tongue between his lips and pointed it at Louis who looked overdramatically affronted. "Though I promise to not throw it out because the queen needs to have a proper resting place for her bum right?" Harry's eyes were twinkling as he looked up at Louis who were trying to decipher what he had meant with that, not really sure if he was going to take it as a compliment or an insult. "You are so beautiful." Harry whispered suddenly and the look in his eyes was so earnest and true and just everything that made this so much harder.

"Thank you." Louis whispered and ben down to press his lips to Harry's forehead, though it didn't feel like it used to, not even similar. His lips were still soft yes, but they were cold and felt almost _dead_ against Harry's skin. It sickened the younger boy a little and made tears spring to his eyes. But he blinked them away and decided to not comment on it and instead spend as much time he'd have left with Lou instead. "I have to go." Louis whispered as he straightened up, but his fingers carded through Harry's hair and besides straightening a bit the older boy didn't make any further notice to leave.

"Please don't leave me again." Harry whispered hoarsely and didn't care that the tears had stated to flow freely down his cheeks. "You don't have to, you can't." He cried desperately and pushed his fisted hands into his eyes to stop the stupid tears.

"I'm so sorry, but I'll be back. I promise, I'm not ready to leave yet." Louis smiled sadly and caressed the crying boy's cheek in what he hoped would be a soothing manner. "They're calling."

Harry curled into himself and cried as soon as the other boy's light touch was gone. He was slowly dying inside; he was wishing that he would die.

Harry woke because someone was shaking him forcefully. He looked blearily up at the intruder he wished would just leave him alone. He was met with a pair of sad blue eyes peering down at him, but as much as he wanted it to, it wasn't the right shade of blue.

"Come here, let's get you into bed." Niall sighed and pulled a bit too forcefully at Harry's arms. But who could blame him? He was just so fed up with Harry's behavior. When Harry just whined in response but didn't move, Niall pulled him up in his arms and carried the recently much lighter Harry to the spare room in his own apartment. "Everything will be alright in the end, if you just stick around long enough to be there when it happens." The blue eyed boy sighed.

He put Harry down carefully on the messed up bed and pulled the covers around the skinny and very fragile boy. He bent down and kissed Harry's forehead against his better judgment. "Liam will check up on you tomorrow alright? Just try to sleep." He whispered against the cold skin and when he pulled back he knew he'd done wrong when he'd placed a kiss on Harry's skin. Harry was looking up at him with round scared eyes and his lips were moving frantically but no sound was leaving them.

When he realized it wouldn't get better than that Niall left the room with a sigh. He closed the door tightly after him and just stood there, leaning against the door, waiting for something, anything to happen. When the first scream tore through the otherwise silent apartment, Niall let his own tears fall. The screams that followed were full of pain, it sounded as if Harry was screaming for help, as if he was dying, which he probably was just that no one had accepted that yet.

"Hi handsome." The elfish face was grinning at him, but his eyes were cautious and were watching every move Harry was making. Louis was sitting placed on the countertop in the kitchen; he just appeared there sometimes, especially when Harry was cooking for the two of them.

Harry grunted in response but seemed otherwise unaffected. "How was it this time?" He asked carefully and gave the older boy a small smile to show him that he wasn't mad.

"S'alright I guess." Louis shrugged. "Nothing in my taste really." He furrowed his forehead as if he was thinking deeply, as if he'd forgotten something important. But then he shrugged again and jumped down from the counter to take a seat at the table as Harry started to serve up on the plates. "Newly made pancakes, my favorite!" Louis exclaimed happily and scooped spoonful of fresh cut up fruit on them. "Thank you so much, Haz head."

Harry just smiled and the two ate the pancakes in silence. "How long?" Harry broke the silence. It was an easy question but it had Louis squirming in his seat.

"I don't know, but soon." He whispered and looked down at his empty plate. "Really soon." They were silent for a little while, Harry looking intently at Louis while Louis had yet to break his gaze at the plate.

"How does it feel?" The question startled both of the boys, they hadn't discussed it before because Harry had been trying to deny it for as long as possible. But now that it was out on the table, who was Louis to deny him an answer.

"Okay, bit cold. But okay none the less. It hasn't suited me yet, but it's not long until it does." He answered sadly.

Harry smiled through the tears. "_To die would be an awfully big adventure." _He laughed heartbrokenly as he quoted what Louis had said a couple of months back. "It's true isn't it?" He looked up, but there was no one there to answer his question, just a plate full of cold pancakes and soggy fruit.

_"Harry?" The fragile boy muttered to his boyfriend, trying to get his attention. He didn't have to try at all though because he always held the young boy's attention. _

_"Yeah?" Harry took Louis' cold small hand in his own and warmed it. "I'm here." He smiled down at him. Harry still believed that Louis was going to be okay, no matter what the doctors said, Louis would be okay in the end. No matter how many that had given up on him and his abilities to get well again, Harry still believed that Louis was strong enough. _

_"To die would be an awfully big adventure, don't you think?" As soon as the words had rolled of the dying boy's lips and Harry had fully understood what he'd said he froze. It felt as if everything in the room had drained of colour and every sound except the unsteady beeping from the heart monitor was silenced. Harry didn't know what to answer; he didn't want to hear such words come from Louis' mouth. _

_"Why? Have you been thinking about it?" He asked after a long pause. _

_"Yes I have, a lot lately actually. When I look at it that way, death doesn't seem as scary as before." Louis trembled now and Harry wasn't sure if it was because he was cold or if he was scared. Probably both he thought. _

_"Okay." Was all he could say, he didn't know what else he could say. Nothing would change the fact that Louis had accepted that he would die, that his beautiful persona would get erased from the universe. Louis would die and Harry was the only one that couldn't accept it. _

Yes Louis was right. To die was an awfully big adventure, and for him it had only started. Harry thought as he grasped the elfish looking boy's hand and stepped out of the cold shell that had kept him prisoner since the day Louis had passed. This boy was warm and full of love and most importantly he was alive.

Niall wiped the tears from his eyes and smiled down at the conjoined grave.

_Here lies _

_Louis Tomlinson 24-12-1991 28-06-2012_

_And _

_Harry Styles 1-02-1994 11-10-2012_

_"To die would be an awfully big adventure." Together through everything, together for the rest of time._

* * *

**Let me know what you thought guys! Love you! xxx**


End file.
